


Walk With Me

by notsocleverwriter



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No IT (King), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Emotional Roller Coaster, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Reddie, Slow Burn, True Love, let us all burn, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsocleverwriter/pseuds/notsocleverwriter
Summary: Love is not always kind. It can be selfish, needy and absolute if you let it. It will swallow those who are not committed whole and spit them out without a second thought but it can be everything if you only accept the challenges you are given.OrEddie tell's Richie he will walk three times.





	Walk With Me

The sun was setting in the east, the winding trail stretching out towards nowhere while seven friends trudged along though the leaves and mud. A cool summer breeze came from the north just enough to keep the heat at bay, the sweet smell of the season fading with each step. It had been Richie’s idea-doing something together on the last day of summer-but it had been Ben’s poetic heart that suggested the setting sun on their dwindling high school career. In the morning some would head out towards the cost while others settled nearby, it wasn’t anything any of them wanted but it was life that forced them along. 

The weight on Richie’s back shifted, digging a bony knee into his ribcage earning a sharp curse. He staggered for a moment, tripping over his own feet before regaining his composure. “Geeze Eds, give me a warning next time.” He grigged through clenched teeth, squeezing his friends calves. “I nearly lost ya there.” 

“Sorry.” The boy on his back whined, “It felt like I was slipping.” 

“I would never let you fall, you can trust me.” It came out so smoothly that it surprised himself, the taste of want and unmet feelings burning his throat. This made Beverly laugh as she passed him, her knowing smile shining as she lead Ben along with their conjoined hands. Even Bill shot them a funny look from ahead. Richie recover though with his old faithful, “Just like your mother.” 

“Beep beep Richie.” Eddie muttered, rubbing his nose against the trashmouths shoulder blades. The sensation like sparks along Richie’s skin, “You can let me down now.” 

Richie felt a sinking feeling in his gut, “I’m okay Eddie, I was just joking. You weight like ninety pounds wet, not exactly heavy.” He tightened his grip on his friends knees protectively. “I’m a big strong man.” 

“No we are almost there.” Eddie wiggled against Richie’s grip. “I’ll walk.” With a sigh Richie stopped, allowing his friend to sip from his back. The action left him cold and alone, wishing for contact. Biting back a whine he turned towards Eddie, glancing down at his shorts as he adjusted. This boy was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.

The others didn’t bother to wait, continuing on with their calming walk and leaving the walking talking tornado behind. Richie should be offended but he couldn’t fathom anything other than Eddie’s fingers as they tugged at the hem of his shorts. Once done, the shorter boy smiled up at Richie, almost like he knew that he had been gawking. Clearing his throat and rubbing at his reddening cheeks Eddie asked, “Shall we?” 

Richie smiled widely, lowering his lanky top half into a bow and replying, “After you m’lady.” This made Eddie scoff and brush past him, his pace slow enough that Richie could catch up with little to no problem. They settled into silence, their fingers brushing against one anothers every so often making Richie want to reach out and take the chance. 

But he didn’t

So they walked in sexual tension instead, not knowing this would be their last time in the faithful barrens. Time had been good to the group, after the defeat of the killer clown they had began to change and expand. Everyone was coming into themselves, blossoming into the people they were destined to be. The future was uncertain but them, now, they were infinite. 

They made it to the others just in time, all of them staring at the horizon and melting into the moment. With the sun now hanging low, the sky was painted with an array of colors, a masterpiece being created right before them. None spoke, because words were not necessary to understand the connection they all felt. Richie stole a glance from Eddie, watching the wonderment gather in his his eyes. In this light, he looked so perfect. His beauty almost tangible, strands of gold danced in his chocolate hair, hues of began to pool in his auburn eye making Richie weak at the knees. 

Eddie smiled at the sky, leaning in close to the trashmouth as to grab hold of his hand and intertwine their fingers. It was electric and his intentions were immediate because Richie gave in and squeezed their connection. The shorter boy looked up to him with hooded lashes, his smile infectious-leaving the trashmouth with no chance of resistance. 

Not that he would ever wish to resist true love. 

\---

“Fucking Christ, do you even hear yourself?” 

“No because all I can hear is your nagging!” 

The cab of the car was filled with their rising voices, the anger and tension becoming thicker with every second they continued the torture. In retrospect, it had been so stupid. The entire thing could have been avoided except Richie had to open his big fat mouth and make a joke-a stupid, crass joke-to Eddie’s head of medicine making the entire black tie affair come crashing down in an instant. Two more hours of angry stares and sharp words and they were now in the biggest fight of their relationship, neither one of them backing down from the other. 

“I’ll be lucky if I still have a job monday! Honestly, you couldn’t keep your jokes to yourself? For one night?” Eddie growled from his seat, ripping off his tie and throwing in onto the dash. “A jew joke? A FUCKING JEWISH JOKE! Are you out of your mind!” 

“How was I supposed to know he was so sensitive about that nose of his?” Richie defended, gritting his teeth and bouncing on his seat. “Besides, his wife laughed!” 

“That was his mistress!” His boyfriend hissed, “Remember? Because you oh so politely pointed that out to everyone in the fucking place when you yelled, ‘I THOUGHT YOUR WIFE WAS A BLONDE!” Eddie ran his fingers through his sculpted hair, ruining it forever. Steam was coming from his ears, his eyes burning Richie’s skin as he glared in competele annoyance. “Fuck Richie! Fuck, fuck fuck fuck.” 

“Well if you weren’t so overbearing maybe then they would have been comfortable enough to laugh at my jokes!” Richie shto right back, keeping his eyes on the road, his knuckles turning white from his grip on the steering wheel. “Honestly, you have had a stick up your ass all afternoon! I was just trying to break the tension that you constantly create.” 

“I wasn’t there to make friends, I was there to help my career! You of all people would know, you suck up to sponsors all the fucking job! Why couldn’t you just give me one night! One night Richie, so that I could shine!”

“Oh please, you couldn’t shine even if the entire world was dark.” The moment it was out he wished it back, the words like bullets to their entire being. Eddie sat there, quietly bathing in the harshness in Richie’s words. It was like a ticking time bomb, and the trashmouth was the only one who could defuse it except he was wearing mittens. With a deep and weighted sigh, Riche broke the silence “Eddie, I-”

“Pull over.” 

“What?” Richie sputtered, looking over to Eddie with confusion. 

“I said pull over.” Eddie said though tensed jaw, “Now.” 

Richie waited for a moment, just to allow Eddie’s request to settle in but when his boyfriend refused to bend he slowed down to a stop. The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion, Eddie gathering his jacket and unbuckling his seatbelt, the opening of the door and then the slamming of that same door, the agonizing moment that Richie realized what was going on. Groaning he rolled down the pasangerside window, took his foot off of the brake and rolled along at Eddie’s pace. “Come on, this is stupid. Just get back into the car.” 

“I’ll walk.” Eddie quipped, keeping his head forward. 

Richie was at his boiling point , tethering over the edge over so slightly. “Eddie Kasbrak, get back into this car! I won’t let you-”

“Just go home Richie.” He quipped, shoving his hands into his pockets and muttering something inaudible under his breath. “Go home and think about how dull I am compared to you.” 

“That’s not what I-ugh you know what? Fine.” Richie snapped, slamming his fist onto the wheel in frustration. “You want to freeze out here and walk all the way back to our apartment just to prove a point? Have it your way.” With that he drove off, watching his boyfriend fade in the rearview mirror and trying not to think about the boiling guilt he had in his stomach. 

By the time he made it home, he knew the mistake he had made. The fire in his bones was extinguished leaving him sad and lonely in the empty apartment. He knew he should have just gone back for Eddie, should have gotten on his hands and knees and begged for forgiveness but his pride refused to let him. Stupid, arrogant pride that he didn’t deserve to have. It took exactly thirty minutes of pacing the small living room before he grabbed his keys, having decided to just swallow the resistance and go get his Eddie back. 

But then the phone rang. 

Not knowing the number he answered it in a professional tone, the voice on the other line strained and concerning. “Can I speak with Richard Tozier please?” 

“This is Richard.” He replied, his full name feeling foreign on his tongue. 

“Mr. Tozier this is Cindy with Saint Francis Hospital, we have you listed as the emergency contact for one Edward Kaspbrak. I’m so sorry to inform you that there’s been an accident.” Richie couldn’t breathe, his heart stopping in that instant. “We request you come and-” 

But there was no end to her sentence because Richie was already out the door. 

\---

Everything was white. White walls, white coats, white sheets, white, white, white. The color being void of emotion, sucking in anyone who dared to look directly at it. Ammonia clung to the air, making it hard to breathe.. People shuffled through the halls, checking in and then checking out, all the while never even noticing the motionless man who sat in the cold waiting room. 

It had been a drunk driver, barreling through the streets with no concern whatsoever for the well being of pedestrians. In a moment the fate of Richie's world had been held in the hands of a man who couldn’t even say his name, and he had chosen to run it over at the intersection of 1st and Main. Their friends had trickled in once Richie had found enough strength to call Ben, blubbering though a brief explanation and dropping the phone halfway through the conversation. 

The others were talking to one another, explaining to Stan and Patty what had happened during their three hour drive in. Beverly’s quiet whispers were the only sound near, the sun having just began it’s upward rise as if the night before had never happened. Richie wanted to scream but found his vocal cords had been cut by his own hands. Exhaustion was nearly overpowering, making him nod off for a second and miss the arrival of the doctor. 

“Is this the family of Edward Kaspbrak?” 

Richie jumped to his feet in an instant, stumbling over to blurt out, “Yes, I-I’m his boyfriend. Is he-is he okay? We’ve been here for hours and no one has told us anything except that he was in surgery.” He could feel himself tremble, the earth under him quaking from the emotion in his voice. There was a hand on his back-Mike most likely-that rubbed small circles on his spine. “Oh god is he-”

“He’s alive.” The doctor cut, not allowing Richie to finish his question. “He’s out of surgery and he’s stable.” 

“Oh thank god.” Bill breathed, speaking for all of them. 

“Mr. Kaspbrak has sustained several severe injuries from the accident.” The man explained, looking directly at Richie and speaking slowly as to allow the words to really sink in. “Including a broken wrist, several ribs and fibula as well as a dislocated shoulder. All on the side of impact. There was some internal bleeding that we have stopped which is why it had taken so long in surgery.” 

“Okay.” Richie sniffled, tears of regret brimming his gaze. Wiping at his eyes he nodded, “Yeah okay. B-but he’s okay right?” 

“There is one more thing.” The doctor said, shuffling form one foot to another. “Mr. Kaspbrak has a break in his spine, we tried to reconnect the nerves but I’m afraid that he has paralysis from the waist down.” 

“He’s paralyzed?” Beverly repeated, as if questioning the diagnosis. 

“Yes.” The doctor replied, nodding in her direction. “He is awake though, and we will allow guests one at a time. I know this all seems overwhelming right now but Mr. Kaspbrak is alive. Alive when most would have perished, please keep that in mind.” 

Richie’s ears were ringing, his eyes watching the doctors mouth as he spoke. It was all so unreal, the fight, the accident, the diagnosis. It was all one giant nightmare and any moment he would wake up and cuddle into a very sleepy, very naked Eddie and tell him all about it. They would laugh and kiss and have a good roll in the sheets with one another. That’s it, it was a dream. A shitty, horrific, unreal dream. 

“Richie.” A voice cooed, breaking through the veil and forcing the trashmouth to crash back down on to earth. “Richie, you need to go with the doctor and see Eddie.” It was Stan, or Bill or whoever-Richie couldn’t see faces any longer. 

“Eddie.” Richie whispered, shaking his head in an attempt to release the bees in his brain. “He’s-I can’t. It’s all my fault, I can’t face him.” 

“Listen to me Richie.” Beverly said rather sharply, placing a firm grip onto his shoulder as if it to ground him. “You will go with the doctor and you will see Eddie because he is alive. Do you understand me? Eddie-you’re Eddie-is alive and is waiting for you. Forget about his everything else and go see your boyfriend and tell him that everything is going to be okay because you have each other and that’s what really matters.” There were tears in her eyes, the greyness fading into white as the emotional toll of almost losing you best friend weighed down on her shoulders. “Please, for all of us.” 

Of course he obeyed. 

Richie followed the doctor through the lengthy hallway, doing his best to not focus on the passing rooms filled with other people’s sorrow. They said nothing because there was nothing to say and soon he was facing the heavy wooden door that held his fate. The doctor left with a nod, allowing Richie to settle his jittering nerves with a deep sigh. Finally, after what felt like an eternity he pushed past the threshold. 

Eddie lay on the bed, the sheets thrown on top of him making him seem much smaller than he actually was. His left arm was in a sling, the cast on his wrist protruding slightly. As he got closer, Richie could see the havoc that stretched across his face, stitches holding together various parts of his forehead and chin. Eddie’s eyes were downcasted, staring at the lump that was his feet. Saying nothing, Richie sat down on the stool beside the bed. He waited, waited for his boyfriends wrath, for the blame, for everything that Richie felt he deserved. 

However, Eddie remained silent. 

The beeping from the heart monitor filled the room, the steady pace like a sad song playing just for them. Finally, it was the trashmouth reached out for Eddie’s hand, his heart fluttering when the touch was accepted. This made him smile, happy that at least his comfort was welcomed. After another long stretch Eddie whispered, “I’m sorry Richie.” 

“What? No. Why are you sorry?” Richie sputtered back, scooting closer to the bed. “I’m the one who is sorry, I just let you walk away from me. I was the reason you were alone and I-I’m so fucking sorry Eds. I can’t tell you how sorry I am even if I tried.” 

Eddie shook his head, his tears trailing down his damaged cheek. “I was so mad at you, over something so stupid and now look at me. I’m broken, it’s all my fault.” He hiccuped, sobs coming deep from in his chest. It was all heartbreaking, every second of it. The damage was done and in the wake of it all Eddie crumbled under the mounting pressure. “‘I decided to walk! That’s a fucking joke on me! Now I can’t even do that! Not anymore!” 

“Eddie.” Richie whispered, frightened by what was happening. “Please stop. It’ll be okay.” 

“Okay?” Eddie repeated in a shaky voice. “I’m paralyzed!” 

“But you’re alive!” He choked back, his own tears ruining his face. “You are alive, after getting hit by a truck! If anyone is able to overcome this, it’s you okay? I’m right here, I’ll always be right here. We will get through this, no matter what it’s me and you against the world. I promise you Eds.” 

They cried together that night, whimpering over all the things the had lost and the things that had been saved that night. Even against the stern advise of the nurses, the trashmouth slept in the same bed of his boyfriend, cuddling with each other as if their life depended on it. Richie had meant what he had said, 

It was them against the world. 

\---

The song that played though the radio was light and playful, filling the kitchen with it’s friendly tune. Richie danced, hopping from one foot to the other in front of the stove, hovering above the cooking bacon. With a light heart and happy song it felt like a breath of fresh air had wafted through the house, making the weight on his shoulders lighter. Doing the moonwalk, he went to the fridge to grab the sausage that he kept stored in the door. 

With a promotion under his belt, Richie could happily say that he was going to buy his way out of debt. It wasn’t like he was in any trouble, it was just with Eddie’s physical therapy, the adjustments to their rental house and the handicapable vehicle they had just gotten, things had been tight. Even with Eddie going back to work, the were on a strict budget. Now he was the new voice of nighy radio, and with any good luck soon that would transition to television. Things were looking up for the first time in eight months, and Richie couldn’t be happier. 

Slapping the meat onto the sizzling pan, Richie whistled the chorus of the song, just now noticing his boyfriend as he rolled into the room. “Good morning Eds! Care for some breakfast?” His voice didn’t betray him, sounding just as happy as he felt inside. “I’ve got sausage, bacon and eggs. Milk and OJ is in the fridge if ya like.” 

“Can you turn off the music?” Eddie asked, pulling on the breaks of his wheelchair. “I-uh-need to talk to you about something.” 

Richie noticed his strained voice, obeying immediately and clicking off the radio. “What’s up babe?” He asked, shooting his lover a worried glance. “Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” 

“Look, this is going to be awkward but I need you to be serious okay? This is something that’s been bothering me for a long time and I’ve made up my mind.” Eddie glared up to him with full on pout, making the mood shift. “It’s important.” 

“Okay.” Richie nodded, rubbing his chin. “Shoot.” 

Eddie took in a long, drawn out breath before saying the one thing Richie didn’t expect. “I want you should sleep with that Jenny girl from your work.” 

Richie blinked, “Excuse me?” He could have sworn he had heard Eddie wrong, would bet his life on it. “You want what?” 

“That pretty girl that interns at the station? She’s got a thing for you and I want you to have sex with her.” It came out flatly, almost like he was scolding or correcting Richie’s grammer, like he wasn’t asking Richie to commit adultery. “We haven't been able to do anything like that since my accident and I know you have needs and I want you to-”

“No.” Richie replied quickly. “Just no-that’s-no.” 

“Rich-”

“Even if I wanted to-which I don’t-Jenny is married and besides she has these buck teeth that just bother the shit out of me. Only one person can have buck teeth in a relationship which is why I’m with you.” 

“Fine, there is a new nurse in my ward and I think he would-”

“What the fuck Eddie? No.” Richie hissed, hurt by Eddie’s dismissal of his apparent disgust. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you but I’m not sleeping with Jenny or that nurse or-” 

“Fine, then just go o a bar and pick someone! Anyone, I don't care.” Eddie shot right back, throwing his hands up into the air. “It doesn't even matter and you don't’ have to tell me when or where or any of the details. Just go and-”

“What is wrong with you?” Richie gritted, trying his best not to explode at the situation but finding it hard with Eddie’s persistence on the matter. “I am not going to cheat on you Eds, why in the hell would you even suggest something like that?” 

“Because I can’t give that to you anymore!” Eddie nearly shouted into the small kitchen, vibrating the walls with his emotional outburst. Richie blinked, taken aback by the sudden redness of his boyfriend's face, of the tears that were now filling the space behind his lids. “I can’t-even if I tried-I can’t give you the satisfaction you need. Not when I can’t even feel my own dick and it’s killing me. You moan in your sleep, you started to chain smoke again-which you only do when you’re stressed or sexually deprived-and I don’t want you to resent me for not being able to give you that.” 

“Eddie.” Richie cooed, kneeling between the space of his knees and leaning in close. His hands immediately found Eddie’s face, cradling it tenderly in his palms and erasing the stains on his cheeks with the rough patch of his thumb. Eddie leaned into the touch, sucking in air though his teeth and shaking his head. “I don’t care about that, about any of that and you know it.” 

“I just want you to be happy.” He replied softly, gripping onto Richie’s wrists for support. “I know you would never tell me if you weren’t, that you feel guilty for what happened to me-which you shouldn’t. I couldn't stand if you resented me for holding you back.” 

“Holding me back?” Richie repeated, completely bewildered by it all. “Baby, you are talking crazy. I could never resent you, I love you.” Eddie opened his mouth to protest, or maybe to spew nonsense again but the trashmouth was having none of it. “Marry me Eddie.” 

“W-What?” 

“Marry me. I love you more than anything on the face of this earth, let’s get married.” Eddie cried harder, leaning into Richie’s shoulder and whimpering things that were muffled by the fabric. Without a second thought Riche wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him close, whispering into his ear. “I could only ever want you, it’s always been you and it will always be you. It’s me and you against the world.” 

“I’ll walk.” Eddie choked out, “Some day I’ll get out of this chair and I’ll walk for you, I promise.” 

“Even if you never took another step in your life, it could never change my mind.” Richie swore, to himself and to the man in his arms. “No please, for the love of God give me an answer because I’m sweating over here.” It was a joke, but there was some seriousness in his tone as he pulled Eddie from his shoulder and looked into that adorable puffy face. Answer Eddie did, and it made Richie fall for him all over again. 

“Yes.” 

\---

“Stop. Just stop, you are only making it worse!” 

“Well I’m sorry but who fucking invented these things!” 

Beverly laughed, swatting away his hands and taking in the silk fabric into her hands and tying it for him with ease. This made Richie snort, severely annoyed with the fact she was able to do what he struggled with for five minutes. Once the tie was done she stepped back, brushing off invisible dust from his tux and nodding in approval. “You are one handsome man Richie Tozier, I never tell you that enough.” 

“No you do not.” He shot right back with a shit eating grin. This made her shake her head and laugh, turning towards the mirror to fix her own attire. People shuffled just outside the door, making their way to their seats to await the processions. The last few minutes to Richie’s single life were ticking away and he couldn’t be more thankful. All of the planning, the stress and the back breaking work they had put into it and now it was left to unfold on its own while he waited for the start. Richie’s mind wandered to the room across from his, where his groom was getting his own special treatment. It had been Eddie’s idea to keep separated for the past twenty four hours which only put the trashmouth on edge. 

What if he fell out of his chair and Richie wasn’t there to help.

What if he couldn't get out of Bill’s car. 

What if something went wrong with his cathaditor and Mike refused to help with such a intimate thing. 

What if-

“You are thinking way too loud.” Stan groaned from the doorway, appearing without warning. “You do know that Eddie is an adult and can take care of himself right?” The words were stern but there was a grin on his face to ease the blow. 

Richie merely brushed it off, “Pfft, please. I know that.” 

“Right.” He replied, shooting Beverly a knowing smile. “Well it’s time, so if your highness would like to began his descent, it would be greatly appreciated.” The trashmouth nodded, taking one last look at himself before following his friend out the door and onto the foya. It was the losers-minus two-side by side in their rightful positions. The place was absolutely breathtaking, but when the love of your life hand picked every detail you would think the sun shined out of his ass. 

“I can’t believe you two are finally tying the knot.” Beverly whined, interlacing her arm with Eddie’s best man, Ben. “It feels like just yesterday you two were undressing each other with your eyes.” 

“That was yesterday.” Mike shot back, repeating Beverly’s actions with Stan. “Like literally yesterday.” Richie only smiled, because what could he say? He was absolutely head over heels for that small ball of fury. 

The doors opened and the music flooded onto them. Each of them started down the way, making it to the altar and changing the music to the wedding march. When the doors open there he was, everything Richie ever wanted making his way to him. Eddie’s smile said it all, his hands folded onto his lap as Bill pushed him down the aisle, there was a sparkle in his eye, something that had become ever more present in the past few months. 

It was perfect. 

And then Bill stopped half way, putting on the breaks and rounding to beside the groom. Richie stepped forward, slightly confused but Beverly’s hand stopped him. Eddie looked down to his feet, astonishly moving them to the floor in one slow, calculated motion. The trashmouth watched, in complete awe as Eddie lived himself from his chair and stood. Everyone gasped, the losers merely smiled. 

Step by step Eddie walked down the aisle, holding onto Bill’s forearm for support. His legs shook and quivered, sweat pooled along his brow and under his lip. His eyes was fixated only on Richie, his face turned downward in painful concentration. Richie was crying, his chest filling with pride and admiration for the only man he had ever loved. True to his word, Eddie walked. Walked right towards him for all to see. 

When he was only a few steps away he stumbled, close enough for Richie to catch him in his arms. Eddie was laughing, actually laughing into the trashmouths chest. This only made Richie cry harder, clutching onto his lover's body like it was the only thing keeping him on this earth. “You did it Eds.” He whispered, nuzzling Eddie’s neck and placing a gentle kiss on the tender skin. “You walked.”

“I would do anything for you Richie.” He replied softly.


End file.
